With the recent development of “Fiber-to-the-Premises” (“FTTP”) networks, it is often desirable to access and terminate pre-selected optical fibers at predetermined locations along the length of a fiber optic cable, thus providing one or more access locations for distributing the optical fibers. For instance, access locations provide a distribution point from the fiber optic cable leading to another distribution point, or a drop point from the fiber optic cable leading toward to the subscriber, thereby extending the reach of the optical communications network towards the subscriber or user. Based on the large number of access locations needed in an optical network, it would be desirable to employ fiber optic cables within those networks whose cable design facilitates accessing optical fibers for distribution at desired access locations.
Conventional fiber optic cables, however, can include undesirable structural features that make optical fiber access difficult. One example of a conventional fiber optic cable is a stranded loose tube design. While the stranded loose tube design has certain advantages such as a round cable shape which aids in installation and favorable compression and tensile windows, there are disadvantages with respect to accessing optical fibers at a predetermined access locations. More specifically, accessing optical fibers of a stranded loose tube cable design using a conventional method requires the following steps: (1) Penetrating and removing a substantial length of the cable jacket in order to expose the underlying strength elements and buffer tubes; (2) Cutting the strength elements in the cable; (3) Accessing the appropriate buffer tube at a first access point; (4) Separating the optical fibers to be accessed; (5) Severing the pre-selected optical fibers at the first access point; (6) Removing the severed optical fibers through a second access point that is upstream from the first; (7) Splicing or otherwise terminating the removed optical fibers; and (8) closing and/or protecting the accessed buffer tube and the exposed section of the cable. Thereafter, the accessed optical fibers are then typically spliced or otherwise optically connected to optical fibers of a tether or drop cable for distribution toward the subscriber. These steps for access are not only time consuming to perform, but must often be accomplished by a highly-skilled technician because of the difficulty and/or danger of damaging optical fibers. Additionally, closing and/or protecting the cable breach at the access location can result in a relatively large or stiff portion of the cable that does not fit through pulleys, sheaves, or the like.
Accordingly, there is a specific and unresolved need for fiber optic cable designs that facilitate the easy access of optical fibers at predetermined access locations along the length of the fiber optic cable. It would also be desirable to provide a fiber optic cable that avoided the steps and difficulties associated with stranded loose tube cable designs.